All She Knows
by MissGabrielleHale
Summary: Alice is all I want, but I can't do anything, I feel so helpless. His love is all she knows. A/H, better than it sounds.


**So, this is my first shot at an all human story, tell me what ya think!  
Review please, constructive criticism welcome, but please, no flaming.  
Inspired by the song, All She Knows, by Bruno Mars.**

Not again.

Alice's facebook status-Going to the movies with Brian!

It made me feel sick to my stomach.

I pushed away from my rickety computer desk in disgust, and strode out of my bedroom and down the stairs to our living room.

I walked into the small room, and was greeted by chaos as usual. It was a Thursday night, and all the kids were all home and quite hyper. I sighed and made my way through the herd of kids to sit on our tiny couch. I plopped down beside my sister, Hannah, who was silently reading her book.

"Hi Hannah, how's it going?" I asked loudly over the kids noise.

"Hey Jazz," she said, not looking up from her novel, her glasses sliding down her narrow nose.

"How was school today?"

She looked up and said,"Excutatingly boring, for all my teachers continue to undermine my intelectual level and refuse to give me work to my level."

I just stared at her as she flipped her silky, white blonde hair over her shoulder, returning to her book. There was something about Hannah's vocabulary that made me feel extremely dumb. Maybe it was the fact that she was a freshman and I was a junior and she was already five times smarter than me.

I took out my ipod from my pocket, giving up on small talk. I turned the volume up to the point where it hurt my ears, but it drowned out the kids quite well. I was halfway through 1901 by Pheonix, before Sophie, Hannah's identical twin, sat down on the other side of me.

"Hi Jasper!" she squealed, taking out my earphone.

"Hey Soph, how are you darlin'?" I asked, turning off my iPod and putting it back in my pocket.

"Alright, I just got off Facebook. So I see Alice is still dating that football guy."

"It would appear so." Anyone could hear the sadness in my voice.

"It'll be alright, don't worry," she managed to get out before there was a large bang. I looked up to see four horror struck kids standing around a broken vase.

"Alright," I said walking over to them. "Conner, Lily, Mae, Jackson, outside. Now."

"But Jazzy, it was an accident!" Mae protested.

"I know Mae, I just don't want you around broken glass, you could get hurt. Maggie, you should go too." I said, looked over at the preschooler who was sitting quietly in the corner playing with her dollhouse.

"Okay!" she said jumping up, her strawberry blonde curls bouncing. They all ran to the kitchen and out the backdoor, leaving just me Hannah and Sophie.

"Where's mom?" I asked.

"She went to the store with Annie and Chloe."

"Dad still at work?" Sophie nodded. That was one bad thing about not living on a ranch in Texas like we used to, Dad had to leave for work. Before, his work was on the fields in the backyard, now it's a bank in the town of Forks.

"Holy quiet," Luke said, walking down the stairs. He was 16, a sophomore.

"They're outside, think you could go watch them?"

"On it," he said walking out.

I was in the kitchen dumping out the dust tray of glass into the garbage when I heard Sophie's phone ring.

"Jazz, it's for you!"

"Coming!" I called, hanging the tray up on the hook in the closet.

"Hello?" I said, talking the phone from Sophie's outstretched hand.

"Hey Jasper, I was wondering, since you're a guy and all, should I bring money to the movies or not? If I don't and I need it, I'll look stupid, If I do bring it, and don't need it, then, well I don't know, but should I bring money? If so how much?" Alice said in such a rush I had to really concentrate to understand.

"Uhhh I don't know Alice, I'd say bring money, just in case."

"Okay, thank's so much Jazz! I'm sorry, I gotta go see you later!" She trilled, and hung up.

"Bye Alice," I muttered to the dial tone before hanging up and handing the phone back to Sophie.

"What did she want?" Hannah asked, looking up from her book.

"Date advice I guess."

"Ahhh..." she muttered, getting lost in her book again.

"I'm gonna go help Luke, no doubt the kids are running wild."

"Good idea," Sophie agreed, "I'll go start supper, Ma'll be home soon."

I was laying in my bed at ten at night, trying to go to sleep. Sophie's and Hannah's room was right next to mine, and I could hear Sophie talking on the phone. I tried not to listen, I didn't want to eavesdrop, but her voice was too loud for me to ignore.

"Don't ever let someone tell you that!" she exclaimed, gathering some of my interest.

"Alice Cullen, don't even think like that, you know better!"

It had all my attention now.

"Do you want me to come over? Okay, goodnight, but really, don't believe him. You could never be that Alice, and you know it. Kay, love you hun, sleep tight." she said, and then it was quiet.

I jumped out of bed and dashed toward my computer, I quickly logged onto Facebook, and went to Alice's wall. No new posts, I whipped out my phone from my back pocket, no new messages. I considered calling her, but Sophie had said goodnight to her, which probably meant she was sleeping. I desperatly wanted to know what was wrong, but I wasn't about to go ask Sophie, if Alice wanted me to know, she would tell me.

Next morning-

I strode into my first hour english class, the one where I sat next to Alice. She was already there, but her head was on the desk, almost as if she was sleeping.

I jogged over anxiously and poked her on the shoulder. Her head shot up, and she looked tired.

"You all right?"

"I'm fine," she said, but her voice shook. I walked around to the other side of the table and sat down. She sighed, and put her head back down.

"I'm serious Alice, what's up?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"I just didn't get much sleep last night," she mumbuled to the table. Her stomach let out a huge growl.

"And apparently, not much food either."

"I... overslept and didn't have time," She claimed, looking up to face me. If I didn't know her better, I might have believed her.

"Are you sure you alright?" Her face alarmed me, her eyes were bloodshot, huge bags under her eyes, and her face looked paler than normal.

"For the last time Jasper, I. Am. Fine." she snapped, turning her head away from me. The bell rang, and the teacher walked in, starting class.

Time dragged. Alice still hadn't talked to me, and usual she would slip me notes or something. She hadn't even looked at me. The ending bell rang, and she got up quickly and practically ran out of the room. It was weird, she always waited for me. I sighed, and slowly trudged out the room.

Lunch eventually came around, I practically ran in and scanned the table tops for Alice. She was sitting alone, listening to her iPod, looking down at the table. I walked over slowly, trying to find something to say. By the time I reached the small circular table, I still had nothing.

I sat down right next to her, but she didn't seem to notice I was even there. I knew something was seriously wrong with her, but I didn't want to be a pest, so I got up and went to go get a slice of pizza, hoping she would thaw out by the time I got back.

I numbly paid for my pizza, having more pressing matters on my mind. What if she had suddenly become depressed? Or anorexic? The worry went into spiral mode.

As I turned around to make my way back to the table, Alice's face stopped me right in my tracks. It wasn't angry, it wasn't sad, just empty. Dead. I couldn't help myself, and sprinted over to the table and hastly threw my plate on the table before grabbing Alice from behind in a vase tight hug.

I know I should say something, but I couldn't think of anything that would sound right, so I just hugged her tighter. Alice started to quietly cry, and it felt like my heart was breaking.

I was suddenly ripped off of her from behind, with a strong, firm tug.

Disoriented, I spun around to face a furious Brian.

"NEVER, touch my girlfriend!" he shouted, before bringing back his over size fist, and snapping it towards my face.

I heard Alice scream, and then everything went dark.

**A/N- this is just a set up chapter, I promise (:  
Please review if you would like me to continue.  
-Gabi**


End file.
